Love a star
by Leliel night seeker
Summary: She loved each of her stellar spirits. Just like everyone loved her and said. But to this one special one she could not say these words.


"I love you, Hime," said Virgo.  
Lucy smiled. "As I love you Virgo" she replied and her stellar spirit returned to her world.

Lucy loved all stellar spirits. The closer they came, most of them said this sentence and she gladly replied. Aquarius was an exception but with every goodbye Lucy said to her that she loved her. Even if she never got an answer.

In the world of the stellar spirits Loke sat and wondered what he was doing wrong. Virgo had just returned and enjoyed the words of her owner. All the spirits came back with this blessed expression, even Aquarius smiled in between.

When he first told her that he loved her, she smiled melancholy and thanked him for his help.  
Why couldn't Lucy at least love him that way? But he never heard those words out of her mouth. So it got darker around the lion and he doubted.

The Stellar King saw this and made a decision. He had to intervene.

Thoughtfully, Lucy sat in the guild. Her friends around her laughed but she was deeply absorbed in thought. She loved every one of her stellar spirits. Just like everyone loved her and said. But to this one special one she could not say these words.

Twice Loke had spoken it and she had only thanked him for his help.

After that he had never mentioned it again and it stood between them. She knew that. But there was no other way. She couldn't tell him. The difference to the others would be clear. She loved him with all her heart. Unlike the others, this love was deeper and she had no chance.

That's why she called him less and less often if possible. She didn't know a way out. She sighed softly. It was a disaster.

A radiant light tore Lucy out of her thoughts. There was silence in the guild. Virgo appeared right in front of her.

"Virgo. What's the matter? Has something happened?"  
"No, Hime. But our king wants to see you. I'm supposed to take you to our world for a few days. I expect my punishment for this," replied the spirit.

Lucy waved off. A few days then. She wouldn't be in this world with bad luck for a few months. She looked at her team and asked: "Is that all right? I wouldn't be here for a long time. " "Sure, we'll be fine. Go say hello to the mustache man," said Nazu and grinned. The others nodded in agreement.

It was a done deal. Lucy took Virgo's hand and golden light embraced her. The next moment, the blonde faced another breathtaking sight.

Shining stars and planets far and wide. She froze with awe.

Apparently the pinkish stellar ghost had adapted her things during the journey here as she looked down. "Do you know what the King wants from me?" Lucy asked. "No. Please forgive Hime. This way," Virgo replied, leading her in the direction of the castle not far away.

Once there, the stellar ghost said goodbye and Lucy entered excitedly.

She marvelled at the splendour and size.

"Welcome old friend" Lucy heard the familiar voice and turned around. There stood the Stellar King and grinned. Lucy bowed slightly and replied: "Thank you for inviting Majesty. My friends send their regards. How do I take the honor of this invitation?"

The king led her to his throne. He sat down and gave her a gesture to understand that he was settling on the cushion mountain in front of her.

He pointed to a wall. "What do you see?" he asked the blonde.

She looked and smiled. All constellations were to be seen on this one. The constellations of her friends shone brightly and surpassed the others by far. She searched every one of them.

At the lion's constellation, she stagnated. What about Loke?" Lucy asked immediately.

The Stellar King shook his head sadly. "I know, old friend, you love all stellar spirits. I was delighted to see how everyone became brighter and brighter the closer this bond became. But tell me, Lucy, why can't you love that one?"

Pain slipped over her features and she lowered her gaze to the ground. She was to blame. She had hurt him. How should it go on now? Was it better to break the contract? At that thought, her heart froze.

The king saw her discomfort and pain and held out his hand to her. Lucy looked up with tears in her eyes. She knew what he wanted. But was he allowed to know? But she was desperate and so she put her hand in his. Memories slowly passed her by.

Eventually the king broke the connection and leaned back. "I see your problem old friend"

Lucy lowered her eyes again and tears ran down her pale cheeks.

The stellar ghost frowned. It was unusual but not impossible. This girl before him truly loved them all and he did not want to see any of his friends suffer. So he said to her: "You know, there might be a way. . .

A bang interrupted him. A person stormed towards her. Lucy turned her head to the door and recognized him immediately. She gasped for breath. "Loke," she exclaimed. A dark aura surrounded him and his face was distorted with rage. "What the hell is she doing here?" he shouted. He looked briefly into her cried face and anger increased. "What are you doing to her? Why is she crying?", he screamed and growled wildly.

The king raised his hand and said to the lion, "You understand the wrong old friend calm down. Everything will be cleared up. "

Lucy rose and fell on him. She held on to his suit before he could rush forward. "Please, Loke. We got something to settle here. We'll talk all right later," she said. Pain was reflected on the face of her beloved Zodiac. "Found a way to get rid of me yet?" he asked bitterly and stormed out again.

Lucy dragged herself back to her seat. Tears were running freely again after this shock.

The Stellar King stroked over her head and continued. "There is one way, my child. You should stop torturing yourself and talk to him. " Lucy raised her head. The tears were forgotten. There was a possibility? "How?" she croaked. "Well," the king said again, "Each of the Zodiac is given the opportunity to match the life of the chosen partner to his own. It's almost unusual to choose a person. But exactly for this case the possibility was chosen because each of these stars must remain and may not curse his fate".

The blonde smiled but it collapsed within a second. "I don't think it's mutual. Why should it?', she muttered. 'Well, my child. Only the stars know that," replied the king.

After a short time the blonde set out to find her lion.

On the way she met her friends. All sat together but from Loke was still no trace. Everyone smiled at her and Aries said, "Glad you're here, Lucy. We love you. " Lucy smiled slightly and replied: "As I love you. Can you tell me where I can find Loke ähh Leo?" Aries pointed to a house not far away. So she said goodbye and went on quickly.

Just a meter away, a voice rang out. "Lucy," Loke said coldly. The Stellar magician turns to the side and saw him leaning against a column.

"Amazing how much you love everyone," he muttered. Lucy lowered her head.

"Can we talk?" she asked. He nodded and told her to move on. They stopped in front of his house. "It's beautiful, Loke," she said, admiring the garden and the surroundings. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. "You wanted to talk. " When their eyes met, he immediately turned his gaze away and looked aside.

It was time. She had to be honest. She didn't want to hurt him any further and if he didn't feel the same, she would release him. No matter how much it hurt her.

Lucy approached him, but his gaze continued to slip into the distance. Slowly she raised her hand and grasped his cheek. He looked at her immediately. "What?" he started, but she shook her head.

She took a deep breath and said to him for the first time: "I love you Loke".

The lion's eyes grew big. He watched the blonde beauty in front of him closely. He didn't miss the tone of voice she had spoken to.

"I could never tell you," she said, "for how else could I hide it from you. I love all stellar spirits and my friends most but you, you I love beyond this. . . How could I not love you? You always protected me and looked after me and finally managed to sneak into my heart with your stupid sayings and your way. I can understand why you won't say it like that, and I won't stand in the way if you want to terminate the contract. "

Loke was petrified. Slowly Lucy lowered her hand and turned around and said, "I'll give you some time," she said and ran away.

Don't cry. She repeated these words like a mantra in her head. She clenched her hands and pressed her nails into her palms in the hope that the physical pain would replace the mental pain.

"Aries," she called, and shortly afterwards the stellar ghost appeared. "Please take me home and tell the king I'll come back and sort out all the formalities," she explained quietly. Aries looked surprised. Suddenly she looked behind Lucy. With an apologetic look she disappeared.

"What the. . . ", Lucy started and the next moment was grabbed by the arm and torn around. Her beloved lion stood before her and before she knew it he pulled her to himself and kissed her.

Her feelings rolled over while he held her face in his hands. She swallowed her arms and his neck and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him. Slowly they separated from each other. Now Lucy was frozen and looked down.

A hand under her chin forced her to look into beautiful green eyes. "I love you, Lucy," Loke said with a smile on his face.

"And love you too," she replied quietly. "I never thought you'd say it back. Be mine," Loke said and pulled her closer again. Lucy let herself sink against him but never broke eye contact.

"Yeah," was all she said before she pulled him into another kiss.

In the hall of the castle a star constellation almost exploded with light and the Stellar King grinned.


End file.
